


Bucky is angry with a coffee machine and Steve comes to comfort him

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stucky Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Read the title.





	Bucky is angry with a coffee machine and Steve comes to comfort him

**Author's Note:**

> For Bingo: I3 Modern AU confused Bucky

“Please, select the coffee you would like.”

Bucky inspected the machine, blue light radiating in the dark.

“I just want a normal coffee. Make me a coffee.”

He ordered the machine. It was supposed to be a super smart one, one of Stark's early models.

So why couldn't it do as Bucky said?

“Please, select the coffee you would like.”

Bucky groaned, wiping his face with his hand.

“A _normal_  one. ”  
He emphasized.

“I do not understand your request. Please, try again with a different choise of words.”

Bucky slammed his fist on the table in frustration.

“You know what? Never _fucking_  mind! ”

“Please, watch your language. Children may be listening.”

Bucky had already turned around to walk away, but stopped right then.

He turned around again and walked up pointing accusingly at the coffee maker.

“What did you just say to me? ”

“Please, watch your language. Children may be listening.”

“Don't repeat it!”

Bucky was angry now, shouting over the machine's half said sentence.

“Make me a coffee! ”

The machine went silent and Bucky sighed exasperatedly.

He wondered if he should do or say anything, or if he broke the damn thing.

“Your estimated IQ is: 117 points and your estimated age is: 25 years.”

Bucky huffed in surprise, kinda offended that the machine had scanned him.

“Yeah so? What does that have to do with my coffee?”

This was ridiculous! Holding a conversation with a damn robot. He was still getting used to modern day technology, but Stark-tech always ticked him off for some reason.

It was like Stark had put his annoying personality in all the AI's he gave Steve for free.

 _As a welcome home gift._  he had said.

Yeah right! Bucky was certain that he just wanted something from Steve, most likely something particular in his pants.

“With these specifications, you should be able to operate me without any restrictions.”

Did that thing just call him stupid?

“Wha...? ”

Bucky huffed again, ready to smash it to bits.

“I am detecting your heart rate: it is increasingly going up. Please, take deep breaths to minimalize any further health issues.”

“Why can't you detect my coffee choise?”

Bucky shouted, completely forgetting that it was the middle of the night and Steve was sleeping.

In reality, Steve had been leaning against the door frame, smiling and endlessly amused by the spectacle. But now he snorted out in laughter, making Bucky jump and turn around.

“You think this is funny?”  
Bucky paced over to Steve, angrily eyeing his best friend.

Steve was still laughing and put a hand on Bucky's shoudler, almost feeling sorry for him.

He wiped away a tear when he finally stopped, squeezing the flesh between his fingers to calm Bucky down.

“Buck, relax, it's just a machine.”

He guided Bucky, who muttered just how stupid this one was under his breath, to it again, and touched the blue screen.

“Good evening, Captain Rogers. Please, make your choise.”

“See? You gotta touch it and then it gives you the menu. And then you click on the one you want. ”

Bucky eyed the list suspiciously, dreading all the choices.

_Latté, latté macchiato, vanilla, chocolate, espresso, double espresso, dark Indian, roasted, smoked_

The list went on. Bucky just stared at it, helplessly.

Steve saw in Bucky's bodylanguage that something was off, and he immediately started talking to make it right.

“There's a lot of choise, but once you find your favorite it'll be the easiest thing in the morning, I swear. It's so handy and classy and did you hear? It'll wish you a good morning and - ”

“Steve. I don't fucking know what I'm supposed to do. It's 2 in the morning, I've been training all day and then that stupid party we had to go to, by the way you owe me one. I just want my fucking coffee and this stupid IA hates me!”

“AI. ”  
Steve corrected and then cringed as the coffee maker started her rant again about swearing.

Steve was sure Bucky would smash it with his metal arm.  
He put a hand on Bucky's chest, calming him down.

“Buck, you don't need coffee, you need sleep. Please, you're never like this. ”

Bucky huffed irritatingly and shot a hateful glance at the machine.

The warmth of Steve's hand was nice. If only he could take it with him wherever he went, that would make his day so much better.

“Buck?”

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts, giving Steve a tired and half-real smile.

“Can't sleep. If I sleep, the torture is back.”

Steve nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. He knew how hard PTSD was, especially if the nightmares came every night.

“Tell you what. Why don't you sleep with me tonight? I'll make you coffee in the morning.”

Steve smirked a little, then stopped as he saw Bucky staring.

“In - in my bed, I mean. Not like. Y'know. That would be - ”

_Wonderful, long-awaited, spectacular_

“weird. Anyway, I woke up from the nightmares too.”

Bucky pressed his lips to a thin line, eyes emotionless.

Steve could tell he was worried the moment he said the word _nightmares_.

Bucky slowly nodded, eyes back on Steve's.

“Maybe I should. To protect you, of course. So you'll feel safe.”

Steve raised and eyebrow but played along anyway, a bit amused.

_Sure, Buck, sure!_

“Yes, thank you. Come on. ”

He put a guiding hand on Bucky's back, smirking in the dark.

* * *

 

 

Bucky lay still motionless. He didn't know if Steve was asleep already and if he was, Bucky didn't want to wake him up.

Also, he was scared to do the one thing he wanted most: snuggle up against Steve.

Steve had put a distance between them becasue he thought Bucky needed it. He hadn't had human contact in 70 years and it had been hard for him to just talk to Steve about the things going on in his mind.

Skin to skin contact for hours, even a whole night, would surely be too much.

Steve remembered the first time he had hugged Bucky from behind after an emotional day, needing the comfort. But he just scared Bucky, who froze and had to repress _all_ of his instincts not to fling Steve around and stab him with a knife.

When Steve had pulled away, asking if Bucky was okay, Bucky just shrugged and left the room. But the following days he talked less and seemed to be more in his head, probably blaming himself for being such a _monster_ that he thought of stabbing his best friend who just needed a hug.

“Bucky? ”

The whispered sound made Bucky flinch, especially when Steve put his hand on Bucky's arm.

Steve sighed audibly but didn't retract his hand.

“Can you turn around for a sec? ”

Bucky complied wordlessly, now facing Steve's shadowy face.

“Listen, we need to talk.”

Bucky let out a dry _okay_  and mentally prepared to be thrown out of the apartment, probably because his recovery took this long.

But then Steve sighed his name again and it was soft, like he enjoyed saying it out loud. His face was also full of compassion and understanding.

“You're not very comfortable here, are you?”

Bucky shook his head, almost ashamed.

“Not really. I mean, I didn't know if you were awake or not and I didn't want to wake you. And uhm. ”

He bit his lip nervously.

How was he supposed to ask for snuggles from his best friend? Was that even a thing? Was it even normal for them to sleep like this, even if it is for one night?

Steve's eyes widened at the response.

“I actually meant... Well, never mind that. Buck, I've invited you in my bed so you would sleep better, not worse.”

Bucky didn't know what to say, so he just asked how Steve knew he had been awake.

“You gnash your teeth when you can't sleep.”

Steve laughed cutely at Bucky's silence, letting his hand fall close to Bucky's face on the bed.

Bucky flinched, again, to repress a violence urge. It was damn hard to train away muscle memory of the last 70 years, it seemed.

“I've missed you so much, Buck. You can't imagine. Would - ”

Steve stopped his sentence, which was not very Steve - like. He wasn't sure what he could ask yet and what not, leaving a grey area of uncertainty.

He'd figured it was best to ask Bucky directly than to immediately scrap something off the imaginary list.

Steve cleared his throat, which was dry.

“Would it be okay if I lay closer to you?”

Bucky stared at him first, before nodding and saying yes.

Steve crawled a little closer. Their bodies didn't touch yet but they could feel each other's heat.

“Thank you.”

Steve's voice was warm and inviting and grateful. Bucky just wanted to bury his face in Steve's chest.

He let out a sigh and it didn't go unnoticed.

“You know it's okay that you move, right? I won't wake up from a little - ”

Steve gasped as he felt Bucky crawl against him, grabbing his back and snuggling his face in Steve's warm neck.

Smiling brightly, he rubbed Bucky's back to comfort him.  
Bucky didn't care if this was weird, he _needed_ this. He enjoyed Steve's warmth and he breathed in Steve's scent.

 _This_ had been everything he had wanted from that stupid coffee machine. Warmth, something to calm his nerves and a nice smell.

“It's okay, Buck. I've got you. ”

Steve murmured sweetly into his ear.

Bucky made a sound of agreement and let his eyes close, thankful for the dark.

He felt himself fall deeper and deeper, following Steve into his dreams.


End file.
